


A New Beginning

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demigod Purpled, Demigod TommyInnit, Gen, Logstedshire, New Friends, implied/referenced child soldier, meeting a new friend for the first time, portal to another world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: He sat down, waiting. He counted to one hundred and nine before the first person fell through. He had purple eyes and dirty clothes that looked a bit weird to Tommy, who had only ever known this world and it’s clothes.Tommy open a portal to Logstedshire.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Demigods [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	A New Beginning

Tommy had been 11 when he knew that it was time. It wasn’t really his speciality. He knew magic, of course, and he had always been able to travel between crossroads, though it was a power he had only managed to control recently. 

The town was ready, Hecate had told him that much, it would be a safe place to those who needed it. He knew about the other worlds, those who people saw as just stories. So he stood in the fourth town, in a crossroad in the middle of the abandoned part of it. No one ever came there, most people lived on the other side of Logstedshire. 

He called upon the gods to open the ability for anyone like him, anyone who was a demigod, to walk through it. Then he sat down, waiting. He counted to one hundred and nine before the first person fell through. He had purple eyes and dirty clothes that looked a bit weird to Tommy, who had only ever known this world and it’s clothes.

“Hello, welcome to Logstedshire” Tommy spoke, purple eyes filled with confusion and fear met his blue ones. “My name is Tommy, what’s yours?” he then asked, not quite sure what to expect from the boy. 

“Purpled” the boy then replied, looking around at the strange town “Why am I here? What happened?” he then asked, he was scared. Tommy understood why. He had just been dragged from his reality to a new one. 

“The gods opened up the portal, so you could get here” Tommy explained “There’s a home waiting for you, I’m afraid that no one else is here yet though so it’s only you and me” he then continued. Tommy knew that they were both kids, too young to take care of themselves, but Tommy had always taken care of himself.

“I- I’m free?” Purpled asked, looking down at his hands, he was still gripping the diamond sword he had been given to fight with “I-” he released the grip slightly, still holding the sword but not as tightly “I don’t have to fight anymore?” he then questioned, Tommy tilted his head, putting a hand on his new friends shoulder.

“No more fighting” he confirmed “Wanna go look at your new home? It’s over there” he pointed over the road, Tommy knew nothing about the people who would get here, but he knew where they were supposed to live. A key appeared in his pocket and he knew which house it was to. 

“Yeah” Purpled agreed, and together the two children walked to Purpled’s new home in silence. Tommy understood it must be a lot to take in, so he wouldn’t push the other to speak to him, they would have time for getting to know each other later. Tommy was mostly thrilled to finally have a friend.


End file.
